The Sorrow of Young Sehun
by Urushibara Puterrizme
Summary: Sehun memendam rasa cintanya selama lebih dari empat tahun untuk luhan. tapi tiba-tiba segerombolan namja bersetelan jas hitam membawa luhan pergi. hingga sehun menemukan luhan di pelukan pemilik museum seni tempatnya mengadakan pameran seni / its YAOI HunHan! slight krishan! 1shoot! RnR and sorry for typo(s)


_Maafkan aku karena mencintaimu_

_Maafkan aku karna tak bisa merelakanmu walau kini kau resmi milik orang lain_

_Maafkan aku_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Sorrow of Young Sehun**_

_**By. Urushibara Puterrizme**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"bisakah kita semua berteman saja, Sehun-ah?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari _namja_ manis yang sangat ia cintai, Luhan.

Luhan adalah seorang gadis asal china yang menjadi temannya sejak dia pindah ke Beijing lima tahun yang lalu. Saat itu dirinya tengah mengadakan pameran seni di Beijing dan akhirnya memilih untuk tinggal di Beijing sementara waktu. Dan ia akhirnya bertemu dengan Luhan, tetangganya yang baik hati namun termasuk golongan orang yang sederhana tapi terlilit beberapa hutang. Hingga akhirnya keluarga Luhan didatangi oleh sekelompok _namja_ yang menggunakan setelan jas hitam yang rapi yang datang kesana dengan tujuan menagih hutang-hutang Luhan yang sudah jatuh tempo dan memiliki bunga yang bahkan sebesar lima kali lipat hutang Luhan sebenarnya. Dan tentu saja Luhan tak punya apapun untuk dijadikan pembayaran dan _namja_-_namja_ itu menggeret Luhan paksa ke tempat yang Sehun sendiri bahkan tak tau berada dimana dan mengunci rumah Luhan rapat-rapat.

Sehun sangat sedih karna menghilangnya tetangga terbaiknya selama ini, Luhan. Padahal hari itu Sehun sudah berniat untuk menyatakan rasa cintanya yang amat mendalam setelah mengenal Luhan lebih dari empat tahun lamanya. Namun saat itulah Luhan pergi dan Sehun tak menemukan secuil informasi pun tentang keberadaan Luhan.

Sehun frustasi. Dia hanya mengurung dirinya sendiri dalam kamar. Menulis surat-surat untuk Luhan hingga kamarnya penuh dengan kertas-kertas penuh tulisan dan air mata. Tak ada satupun yang menghibur atau menggerakkan hati Sehun untuk selain Luhan saat itu. Namun sebuah surat masuk ke rumahnya, surat untuk menghadiri sebuah pameran seni di seoul, jika Sehun tidak datang maka Sehun bisa di penjara karna melanggar kontrak yang telah di tandatangani dan disetujui bersama. Dan akhirnya Sehun kembali ke seoul.

Dan hingga hari itu tiba. Saat dimana ia menghadap pemilik museum seni tempat pameran seninya di gelar. Disana ia melihat sosok yang tak ditemuinya selama setahun terakhir, sosok yang telah mengisi hatinya selama lima tahun belakangan ini. Sosok yang kini tengah berada dipangkuan sang pemilik museum seni dengan manja, itu adalah dia, Luhan.

Dan sejak saat itu Luhan kembali bertemu dengan Sehun secara berkala. Mereka sebisa mungkin meluangkan waktu seminggu sekali untuk bertemu. Mereka bercanda tawa, mereka bergurau, mereka bercerita apa saja yang terlintas di pikiran mereka. Hingga hari itu Luhan datang dengan wajah yang amat gembira dan berseri-seri. Tentu saja Sehun menanyakan kenapa Luhan sampai seperti itu. Dan jawaban Luhan sukses membuat senyum yang awalnya berada di bibir Sehun luntur seketika. Tak ada yang dapat Sehun katakan saat itu. Hatinya serasa di tusuk ribuan anak panah bersamaan. Sakit.

'_Kris melamarku, Sehun-ah! Kris melamarku!'_

Kris adalah pemilik museum seni yang digunakan Sehun sebagai tempatnya melakukan pameran seni. Yang umurnya lebih tua sebelas tahun dari Luhan.

Pada pertemuan yang keluar dari mulut Luhan hanya Kris, Kris, dan Kris. Tentang betapa tampannya Kris, tentang betapa kaya nya Kris, tentang betapa pengertiannya Kris, tentang betapa tingginya Kris, tentang beberapa kebiasaan Kris, semuanya tentang Kris. Sehun benar-benar putus asa dan hanya menjawab semua ucapan Luhan dengan jawaban sumringah yang benar-benar sangat dipaksakan.

Sikap Sehun yang tentu saja sangat mencolok itu membuat Luhan akhirnya tau bahwa Sehun memiliki rasa padanya. Tapi Luhan tak pernah tau bahwa Sehun benar-benar mencintainya sepenuh jiwa dan raga.

"kau mau 'kan, Sehun-ah?" Tanya Luhan sekali lagi karna Sehun hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya.

"berteman? Eum, baiklah! Aku akan baik-baik saja dengan hal itu!"

Dan akhirnya setelah beberapa bulan, pasangan tunangan itu berteman akrab dengan Sehun. Kris dan Luhan tentu saja bisa berteman dengan baik tanpa ada halangan dengan Sehun, tapi tidak dengan Sehun. dia benar-benar sekuatnnya untuk menahan dan menyembunyikan rasa cintanya pada Luhan, dan hatinya sangatlah terluka. Ibarat kayu terpaku, pakunya masih meninggalkan lubang sekalipun paku itu sudah terbuang.

_Cinta terpendam mana yang tidak menyakitkan?_

Karna sakit hati yang makin lama semakin besar. Sehun akhirnya kembali ke Beijing. Karena pihak _agency_ yang menaunginya menugaskan Sehun untuk mengadakan pameran seni disana lagi. Tapi disana Sehun semakin merasa sakit karna mengingat semua yang ia lakukan bersama Luhan dulu di Beijing. Dan saat Sehun melewati rumah Luhan yang dulu, rumah itu masih tetap sama seperti saat Sehun meninggalkannya. Hanya satu perbedaannya, rumah itu disewakan. Dan dengan gilanya Sehun memilih untuk menyewa rumah itu dan tinggal disana.

Hati Sehun semakin perih ketika sebuah surat masuk ke rumah sewaannya. Undangan pernikahan Kris dan Luhan. Perasaan cintanya selama lima tahun ini hancur sudah, sosok itu telah menikah sekarang. Dan ada surat lagi dalam undangan itu. Berisikan agar Sehun tidak selalu mengiriminya surat setiap hari agar hati Sehun tak semakin terluka karna nya. Luhan takut jika Sehun telah membayangkan bahwa Luhan membalas perasaannya dan Sehun akan tetap berharap lebih padanya.

Sehun membalas surat Luhan. _'oke, aku tak akan mengirimi mu surat, lu. mungkin kamu benar aku akan terluka. Terlebih aku tak bisa merebut hatimu, dan kau juga tak membalas cintaku. Tapi aku harap kamu mau menerima surat terakhir kalinya dariku untukmu. Dan setelah itu kita selamanya benar-benar akan berpisah.'_

Dan setelah surat itu terkirim dan sampai di tangan Luhan. Sehun menulis surat sekali lagi, mengatakan apapun yang ia rasakan selama lima tahun terakhir, mengatakan semua rasa sakitnya, mengatakan rasa cintanya, mengatakan rasa cemburunya saat Luhan mengatakan sesuatu tentang Kris dihadapannya, mengatakan betapa ia ingin membunuh Kris saat melihat Kris menyentuh Luhan, dan lainnya. Semuanya benar-benar Sehun katakan.

Namun surat itu tak terbalas sampai lebih dari tiga bulan lamanya. Membuat Sehun semakin sakit dari hari ke hari. Tubuhnya semakin kurus dan rapuh, kulitnya semakin pucat, tatapannya semakin menyedihkan, dan Sehun berubah seperti itu karena Luhan. Hanya karena Luhan.

Dan akhirnya karena memang benar-benar tak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya. Sehun memilih untuk membunuh salah satu dari mereka; Kris, Luhan, atau dirinya sendiri yang harus mati untuk mengakhiri penderitaannya. Dan karna ia tak ingin di cap sebagai seorang pembunuh dan merasa tak kuat jika harus membunuh Luhan ataupun Kris, akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk menembakkan pistol ke kepalanya sendiri dibawah pohon beringin yang cukup besar. Berharap berita kematiannya akan disampaikan oleh angin yang dihasilkan oleh beringin yang besar itu. Dan Sehun akhirnya meninggal malam itu juga, tanpa ada keluarga, tanpa teman, tanpa tetangga, tanpa Kris, bahkan tanpa orang yang sangat dicintainya, Luhan.

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

Setelah bikin ff psycho kemaren. Sekarang ff cinta sebelah tangan miris kaya gini. Ini pikiran puterr bener-bener galau deh ya gegara luhan?

Btw, Ff ini terinspirasi dari info tentang bunuh diri paling aneh di dunia di sebuah blog (lupa nama blognya), salah satu yang aneh ya ini. Nama bunuh dirinya itu '_Werther Effect_'

Ya sama sih, orang-orang itu banyak yang niru bunuh dirinya si Werther (disini jadi Sehun) karna punya masalah yang sama kaya si Sehun ke Luhan.

Padahal Werther itu Cuma tokoh fiktif dalam sebuah novel tahun 1774 yang judulnya _'The Sorrow of Young Werther'_

Masa' iya di contoh beneran? Kan Cuma fiktif. FIKTIF!

Sampe-sampe beberapa Negara ngelarang novel itu buat dijual di negaranya. Berarti emang bener-bener ngefek.

Udah gitu aja penjelasannya.

.

Sequel _when love is coming _masih dalam proses. Tapi puterr kok kehilangan mood buat bikin sequel ya?

Ada yang punya ide buat sequelnya?

.

Well, mind to review?

.


End file.
